


Sudden Romance

by BipLing



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing
Summary: The tent scene of the third date and my interpretation of what happens after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best not to blatantly plagiarize the writers and not just rewrite the dialogue word for word. ; , ) I recommend listening to Syd Matters' Obstacles while reading for a nice Mood

Craig turns over and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. It was difficult to focus on anything else. My mind was exploding with excitement; it was happening. We were so close and alone. Not that I had planned to forget a sleeping bag, but it was a welcome surprise when he actually cuddled up to me. 

Turning over, I could faintly see Craig’s robust face in the dark. He was so close. Not that I cared, mind you. It’s exactly what I dreamed about. Watching him, he looked so at peace for once. No running around with Hazel and Briar going to practices or games, or attending business meetings. Just completely at ease. I heard his deep breathing, his built chest rising and falling. I sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to him. The overwhelming urge to kiss him crept into my mind. He did kiss me that one night, so it shouldn’t be weird or anything, right? 

Just as I mustered up the courage to try, Craig’s eyes opened. Oh, shit. Did I wake him up? His hand fumbled forward, searching for a foothold. He found my waist, pulling me closer to him, pressing me against him. His hot, space heater of a body made everything feel warm and comfortable. I grinned up at him, thankful for the gesture. Craig just looked down at me, his eyes narrowed, deep in thought. Contemplating something perhaps? 

Suddenly, he - or was it me? - leaned into me. His lips press gently against mine, but I felt reserved passion in the way he held me. His arms were a vice-grip around me. He had no intent on letting me go. We kissed over and over, each one losing the restraint until we were basically making out. 

We stopped to catch our breath. He leans back, panting. I could hear my own heart thrumming in my ears. It was such a thrill to be like this with him. Craig looked down at me with that same look on his handsome face. 

“I’ve got feelings for you.. bro. Feelings I just can’t deny anymore.” His voice was a mere whisper, a sense of clarity in the way he spoke. Like he realized something he’s been denying for a very long time. 

My eyes widened, cheeks flushing. I can’t believe what he just confessed to me. Has he always been in love with me? Surely, the signs were always there and I just didn’t notice them? As I muse, my hands find their way up into his hair. His undercut feels so nice between my fingers. Craig stifled a chuckle at me, probably just thinking something like What are you doing, bro? He could think whatever he liked. I was enjoying myself. That’s what this trip was for, right? I slide my hands down from his hair to his hard chest. Craig brings me even closer, tightening his embrace around me. In this moment, I feel so safe in his arms. The only place I want to be tonight is here. He seemed to be musing like I just was, grinning to himself. 

“Y’know, I really like talking about old memories with you..” Craig brings his face down to my level. “But I really like making new ones with you.” 

He paused for another long, drawn out kiss. 

“Like tonight, for instance.” 

“What about tonight?” I asked, but I already had a pretty good idea of what he meant. 

My heart was beating so loudly I swear he could even hear it. Especially with how close he was and all. Craig gave me a Look, biting his lower lip. Oh. I’m glad we’re on the same page. His hands run up and down my body, sensing a nervousness in him. 

“Y’know… like that, Bro.” 

“Like sex, right?” 

“Well, yeah.. I just didn’t want it to sound so dull.” He sighed. “I wanted to make it more romantic. Cause it’s you.” 

“Well, this is more than enough for me, Craig. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me on this trip.” He pressed his forehead against mine, contentedly humming. 

“Thanks. That means a lot.” 

We sat in silence for a while, letting his warmth overtake me. I again felt a tense energy from him. 

“You know.. you don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I just thought-” 

“No, it’s okay. I want this as much as you do, okay?” 

I pressed a hand to his jaw, cradling his face. He pulled me into a kiss, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. I playfully pushed back at his, which earns me a muffled moan from him. Craig pushed back into me full force, his mouth rough on mine. He breaks the kiss, breathing ragged., both of us covered in sweat. 

“Damn..” He let out a deep breath, chuckling. “This is one workout I haven’t done in a long time.” His eyes narrowed at me and I can almost see the lust in them. “But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to practice tonight, right?” 

“Yeah, maybe we will.” I answered back teasingly. I get a small tickle to my sides, which I immediately break into a nervous fit of laughter. Ack, my weakness. Truth be told my whole body was ticklish. And Craig knew it. Many a time he had used it against me back in college. He attacked my sides and lower belly with his nimble fingers. 

“Okay, okay!! We absolutely will!” I choked out through laughter. 

“That’s what I like to hear, Bro.” Wink. 

My heart nearly melted into a hot, molten liquid in my chest. Wow. How did I not notice this handsome man earlier? I must have been blind during my younger years. 

“So, uh..” Craig pulled me out of my thoughts, his voice small and vaguely embarrassed. 

“Yes?” 

I needed no answer, as I feel something else hot and warm against my skin besides his body. It felt big too. My hand explored down over his rock hard abs, gripping the bulge in his shorts. He sucked in a breath. Should I let it out? Unleash Craig’s beast? 

Yeah, duh. I’d be stupid not to. 

Although I didn’t need to do it. Craig’s hand quickly shoved his shorts down, slipping them off in one graceful motion. Impressive. Both the movement and his dick. It was just like the rest of him, thick and juicy. I can’t help but bite my lip at the sight of it. He smirked. 

“Well? You like it?” 

“I-I.. Yes. A lot.” My hand returns its exploration, squeezing and teasing him. 

I looked up at him and he motions with his eyes down to his penis. I make a You mean that? face. He playfully rolled his eyes, nodding. With Craig’s hand on the back of my neck, I’m lead down to his groin as he rolls over onto his back. Spreading his legs, I re positioned myself between them. I began tentatively, running my tongue up and down his shaft. He groaned, his grip tightening along my neck. 

“Heh.. you wouldn’t believe the amount of times I’ve thought of us like this.” Craig mumbled, but flushes even redder when he noticed I heard him. 

“Oh yeah, Big Boy?” I put on my best impersonation of a vintage porno actress. Husky and low. “Why don’t you tell me more about that?” 

“W-well.. Since I first saw you I kind of, had thoughts of you when I was alone. Which is pretty rare, I know.” Craig let those fantasies pass through his mind, grinning. “This is way better than anything I could’ve imagined.” 

Before he can continue, I dove in, shoving his dick into my mouth. I run my tongue along his thick head, savoring every inch I take. We were both obviously in heaven. I continued this for a couple minutes, getting so much gratification from Craig’s soft moans. His big hands tangled up in my hair and the tensing of his bulging muscles underneath me with every pass I made. It all felt perfect, somehow. 

He kept giving me cute little smiles, eagerly encouraging me. I almost forgot what a good coach he was. It sure was working with me. His breath started to hitch and I knew he was close. 

“Oh! Bro! I-I’m gonna-” Craig loosens his hands around my head and I relinquish my death grip on his dick. 

Leaning back, I prepare for the stream of cum, my tongue out. Let’s just say I’m very familiar with this song and dance. He squeezed his dick, stroking it as fast he as he can. Letting out a deep groan, he came all over my face and mouth. Thick jets of it, all hot and creamy. 

Craig panted, but he gestured for me to come up to him. I oblige and he unexpectedly begins to lap it all up, sharing it with me. The gesture was so out of left field I didn’t know what to say. Or think. 

“You like that Brotein?” My mouth fell open at this, in near shock. He licked his lips, then mine. 

“You did not just-” Before I can continue, he planted another kiss on me, running his tongue over the inside of my cheek, his hands finding purchase on my waist again. His fingers massage the ridge of my hips. Breaking the kiss, he leans his head against my shoulder. Craig looked up at me, a tender smile on his face. He is clearly smitten, longing written all over his face. 

“Why, yes. Yes, I did.” He puts on his Coach Voice. Gruff, yet gentle. “Now, good job out there, Sport. Your form was great, but technique a bit sloppy.” He grinned at me. “We have another practice tomorrow morning, that is, if you’re up to it?” 

“Yes, Coach.” I played along, acting like one of his players. I rolled my eyes dramatically. 

“Good. We’ll be moving onto something new.” He broke the act. “If that’s.. okay with you?” 

I ponder the idea for less than a second. 

“YES.” I nearly yelled. Whoops. Too eager there. Tone it down, acting like you just won the lottery or something. Except Craig is better than the lottery. Maybe like two or five lotteries. 

He gave me a long, adoring look. 

“Man, that’s what I love about you. You’re always so willing to try new stuff with me.” 

“Well, yeah. It is you we’re talking about.” Oh shit shit shit. He just said the L word?? Wait. That’s not news to me. He did just confess, after all. 

Craig stretched, yawning, his muscles seeming to shift like boulders underneath his skin. His yawn is the cutest thing in the world, next to him, of course. It makes me let out a long yawn of my own. 

“Looks like it’s time to finally hit the hay for us, what do you say?” He pulled me in close, positioning me on his chest. I keep forgetting how warm he is. 

“Yeah…” My words break off into a yawn. I rubbed my eyes childishly with my knuckles, snuggling into Craig. 

“G’night, Bro.” 

“Night, Bro.” 

He easily fell into sleep, the afterglow helping immensely. Little disturbed the silence besides Craig and me breathing. The space around us grew immensely warm; a very comforting feeling. I feel like I was wrapped in a big, hunky heating blanket. Closing my eyes, I had my final thoughts before sleep took me over. 

God, I think I could really love this man.


	2. Morning Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

At first, I can hear the birds chirping, sunlight filtering through the canvas of the tent. Ugh, mornings. My favorite. Then I realize I’m lying on Craig’s chest. Right. That makes it marginally better. Well, guess I better get up, then? I try to move, but his arms are locked around me like a steel trap. Or not. Staying here is just as good of an option. I give in, letting my eyes wander up to his face. Still out like a rock. I guess last night was that intense for him? 

My hand reaches for his, lacing my fingers between them. Surprisingly, he squeezes my hand. I blush, nuzzling my face into his wide chest. I lay there for a few minutes, watching him sleep and listening to his breathing. For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace. No anxieties or worries at the back of my mind, just Craig. I wish I could stay like this forever. And ever, and ever, and ever.. you get the idea. I love being with him. Ever since Manda Panda and I moved here, I thought we would just relocate shortly after. Like every other time. But, I never expected for Craig to be here and to somehow pick me out on the street. Or for us to go on those dates like we did. Or for me to catch feelings like I have. 

I just… really hope this works out. I have been so lonely since my husband died. I never thought I would find someone again. My emotions get the better of me and I cannot help but start crying. Silently. I am not about to wake up sleeping beauty with my emotional ass. Old memories pass through my mind. All those times in college Craig loved mentioning, the years I spent with my husband; everything is so overwhelming. 

Out of my control, I feel Craig stirring underneath me. Shit. I don’t want him to see me like this. I guess I can do little to help it, though. His eyes flutter open, sleepily looking down at me. It is almost as if he can feel a disturbance in our shared calm, his arm tightening around me. He gently pets my hair, giving me a little Good Morning kiss.

“Morning..” His voice is like warm, sleepy syrup. He could put me back to sleep just with his voice. Like NyQuil. 

“M-mornin..” I smile, hoping he doesn’t notice. 

He does. Fuck me. His face is covered with mild, fatherly concern. I feel like one of the kids on his team that just hurt themselves. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He speaks low and soft, the usual jovial Bro! tone in his voice gone. Craig was serious, just like he was last night. “Something’s definitely wrong, right? The only time you’d wake up crying was after you drank a ton, but clearly that isn’t it.” He pauses. “You wanna talk about it?” 

He let my hand go, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Still pressing me against his chest, he cradles me like some wounded animal. I feel like I ruined the mood. 

“I’m sorry.. for crying like this..” 

“No, no. There’s nothing to apologize for. It’s okay.” He gives me a small smile, returning to holding my hand. “Take your time. Or we don’t even have to talk about it, unless you want to.” 

I open my mouth, trying to find the words to describe the thoughts that flood my mind. How do you explain such complex feelings to the person you.. Like? Love? Something like that. I try my best. 

“Well.. I’m just really happy to be here. With you, Craig.” I speak slowly, trying to sift through my emotions. His thumb massages the back of my hand. “I never expecting anything like this happening when I moved.” 

“Me either-” He bites his tongue, letting out a sigh. “Well, I mean.. I actually hoped this would happen. Some day.” 

“And look, it did happen, is happening, and will continue to happen for however long we want it to.” He grins at me as I speak. “Patience pays off.” 

We share a tense moment of silence. A sexual kind of tension? Craig’s eyes narrow, a mischievous gleam in them. I know what he’s thinking and I let him do it. Who am I to say no to my ripped.. boyfriend? He entraps me in his arms, planting a big kiss on me. 

“Man, that never gets old..” He nuzzles me, starting to bombard my face with little pecks, kissing away the remaining tears from my face. A light turns on in his head, yet another old memory popping up. “Hey, you remember that time you got super drunk and I found you on the kitchen floor crying your eyes out?” 

“Uh.. vaguely at best.” I didn’t remember at all, honestly. There were so many times like that. Too many. I binge-drank a lot back then. 

“Okay, so you were a hot mess, Bro.” He wiggles his eyebrows at ‘hot mess.’ “Apologizing for being really drunk and that I had to take care of you. It was kinda cute, now that I think about it.” 

He loses himself in thought, absentmindedly playing with my hair. 

“You were super drunk. Blackout drunk. I could tell by, uh.. what you were saying.” Craig suddenly looks embarrassed. He glances down to the side, his cheeks flushing. “I never mentioned it until now because I knew you wouldn’t remember..” 

“Craig. Tell me. I need to know what stupid thing I said to you.” 

“..you said I looked cute. Told me how ‘you loved me’ and other mushy stuff. But, like I said, I never thought anything of it since you didn’t even know what you were saying.” 

Oh. I remember saying tons of stuff like that when I was drunk. What it made it so special from any other time? 

“..You also tried to kiss me. Or, you did actually.” 

OH.

“I what?” I squint, desperately trying to search through my memories of college to find any of me kissing my roommate while I was shitfaced drunk. 

… 

Nope. 

“Why am I just hearing about this now, Craig?” 

“Well, I didn’t think you’d believe me. We were strictly just Bros until then. I was also lying to myself that I was a completely straight dudebro.” He rubbed the back of his neck, turning even redder. “I.. I kind of enjoyed it.” 

I stare up at him, giving him the look I used to when I knew he was not telling me the whole truth. Like when I asked him whether he shotgunned two whole red bulls and a shot of vodka before taking his midterm. 

“...Fine. Just stop giving me that look.” He lets out another sigh. “I loved it. A lot.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Prince Charming. Getting a kiss from a fair damsel such as myself.” 

I feign distress, to which Craig starts to attack me with kisses and tickling again. I yelp, having no choice but to give in to the assault. I try my best to hold back laughter, but he just forces it out via more kissing. 

After a while, I start kissing back. Not gonna let him have all the fun. His hands lose their hardness, turning gentle on my sides, caressing me. Craig’s lips push against mine, feeling that same passion from the night before. The kisses become more and more vigorous and sloppy. Tongues dancing together, hands groping all along each other’s bodies. All of a sudden, I am underneath him, one large hand pinning my arms above my head. He breaks the kiss, a line of saliva connecting our lips. Grinning, he leans in and licks mine. I can do little but moan. 

“Yeah..” Craig whispers intensely into my ear, surprisingly also licking that. That gets another one out of me, louder than the first. “Just like that.” 

His free hand feels underneath my shirt, tugging it up so he can see my bare skin. He bites his lip. 

“You’re so beautiful." Craig leans down, nibbling at my neck softly. Kissing and licking over it, he starts to leave little hickies all along my collar bones. I squirm underneath him and this just eggs him on further. 

Thank god I have a collared shirt to cover it all up so Amanda won’t see it. It will be our little secret. My hunk of a boyfriend makes a kiss trail down my torso, stopping at my crotch. He glances up at me, checking if I really want him to go that far. 

I nod. Vigorously, if I might add. 

“Alright, Bro!” He loosens his grip on my arms, his hands quick to move down to my - rather skimpy - underwear. Not like I planned it or anything. 

Craig takes his time, kissing along the inside of my thighs. Which I generously open for him. I would let him do whatever he wants to me in this moment. He looks up at me with those gorgeous eyes of his, running his tongue over my bulge. I cock my head, biting down on a finger to stifle my moan. 

“You like that?” Craig’s voice is low and sultry, something I have never heard before. Smooth and silky. It is such a turn-on for me. “Want me to keep going?” 

I let out a shaky breath. “Y-yes..” 

“I can’t hear you.” 

“Yes!” I nearly yell, my need for it so great. He obliges, gripping at the thin fabric with his teeth and tugging it down inch by inch. 

Eventually, there it is. My hard dick. I feel his eyes all over me. He seems in awe. What is it? 

“Hey, so.. can I just say something?” He swallows, his eyes locking with mine. “I don’t have a ton of experience with other guys.. besides you, that is.” 

“So, you want me to help you learn how to suck dick, Craig?” 

“.. Yeah. I’ve watched videos. It’s just a lot different in person.” His gaze shifts to my dick. He licks his lips. 

“Well, just do what you feel is natural.” I have plenty experience from his seat, so I am eager to bestow the wisdom upon him. Mostly for my own gain, of course. 

Unsure of himself, Craig starts to run his tongue over my dick. He still looks straight up at me, as if waiting for guidance. I can do little but nod and squeeze his hand. Slowly, he takes my erection into his mouth, sucking it. Just giving it his all. Alright then. He makes sure to go slow and steady, being very careful with his teeth. I guess watching those videos helped a lot? Oh, and me last night? I blush at the thought. 

Craig tries going down all the way and I cannot help but shudder at the feeling. God, it felt great. He was always so talented at making me feel good. He pops my dick out of his mouth, going back to idly kissing around my thighs and crotch. 

“You alright, Bro?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m good..” I give him a bashful smile. God, he looks so good even all sweaty and disheveled. Which, now that I think of it, is most of the time. Still hot. 

Craig climbs back up over me, pulling me into another embrace lined with feverish kisses. Eventually I settle back into my usual position with my head nuzzled into his chest. The two of us lay like this for what seems like hours, just enjoying the other’s company. The light filtering into the tent grows more intense. It seems to be around 8 or 9 now. Did they really spend over an hour making out and cuddling? Well, I guess that is what this trip was for; relaxing in whatever ways they wanted. 

“Hey?”

“Yes?” 

“I’m really, really happy you’re here with me.” 

“Well.. I’m happy too-” I blink in confusion.

“No, I mean..” He huffs, the words he had planned slipping away from him. “I’m more than happy. I’m ecstatic, Bro. This-” His hug tightens. “-Is something I’ve wanted for so long. It’s finally right in front of me.” 

He pauses. 

“On top of me, too.” 

We both share a small chuckle at that. I pull myself up Mountain Craig to steal a kiss from his lips, retreating before it devolves into another make out session. I would love to, but we have places to go, children to see. Time to act like adults again. At least we still got the drive back together. 

“Okay, big boy. We really should put all our clothes back on.” I gently tap his chest, to which he sighs.

“Yeah, we do have to go pick up the kids from Smashley’s. And they have a practice later today that I can’t miss.” Craig takes a deep breath, prepping himself for the rest of the day. 

He sits up, gently placing me beside him. 

“Throw me my clothes, Bro?” I oblige as I tug on my own. 

Soon after we start packing up our bags and the tent. Before leaving for the hike, we take one last time to sit in the calm of the forest. Craig wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me in close to him. 

“Hey, wait! Let’s take a photo!” I exclaim, shoving a hand into the bag at my side. I retrieve an old polaroid camera I brought just for this very moment. I smugly grin at him. 

“Ha, nice!” His laugh is light-hearted and easy. He pulls me in front of him, helping me position the camera to get both of us in it. 

“Ready?” 

“Always.”

“3, 2, 1..” We chant in unison. Just as I am about to snap the photo, Craig leans down to kiss my cheek. I uncontrollably smile at the unexpected gesture, but he manages to take the photo just in time to capture it. 

When the film develops, it is what you would expect; me being enveloped by Craig’s arms, kissing my face. We both look like we are enjoying ourselves so much. The light streams over our faces, making the photo look bright and happy. Perfect. I will cherish this forever.

“Good, right?” 

“Yeah, Bro. Now, I don’t like to brag or anything, but I think I’ll add photography to my resume.” He raises his eyebrows at me in an attempt to reaffirm that. 

“Okay, Mr. Photographer, then you’re in charge of taking photos from now on.” I boop his chest with a finger. He just laughs at me. 

“So, wanna get started? The hike is kind of a ways to go.” 

“Yeah, let’s go! It’s been way too long since I’ve got my blood pumping.” 

I squint at him.

“You know what I mean."

The two of us get our packs and bags all slung over our shoulders, starting to go back the way we came a few days earlier. A few minutes in, Craig slows down. 

“Hey, Bro?” 

“Yeah..?” 

“I just wanted to say something while we’re still here. Without anyone to watch us.” He stops, sharing a look with me. Craig smiles and I swear my heart nearly stopped right there. His voice is soft, words full of purpose. 

“I love you.” 

“I-I love you too, Craig..” I manage to stammer out. 

There’s a moment of silence as we just gaze at each other. A small tear unexpectedly rolls down his cheek. He sniffles. Oh my god.

“It feels so good to say that out loud. Like a weight’s been lifted off my chest.” He lets out a breath, reinvigorated. Readjusting his pack, he takes one more look at me. 

“You know, I think we’re gonna be alright..”

“..Babe.”


End file.
